


A Fair Trade

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Orgasm denial/delay, PWP, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Twincest, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's remember, Tom, you agreed to this.” <br/>	Tom sighed and glanced away. He had agreed, all too willingly. Self-inflicted torture, all for the sake of getting in Bill's pants tonight. <br/>	“I remember my part of the deal.” Bill murmured, "You can get through the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

Tom was glad the beat of the music was loud enough to conceal pounding of his heart and the throbbing emanating from the recesses of his baggy jeans. The venue was dark enough to mask the sweat lining his forehead and neck, but the sweltering heat of a hundred packed in bodies did nothing to quell the waves of heat crashing down his body. Bill had chosen a terrible night to get risky and frisky.   
Tom had been looking forward to the fan party in Hamburg; there would be music, drinking, fans, pretty girls, all the things he loved. He had expected to find himself sitting comfortably in his element tonight, with Bill remaining quietly at his side, all glammed up for nothing. That was how the fan parties used to work – Tom got the girls into the next room while his beautiful brother sat quietly in a corner, awkward and silent. That had been before things between the twins had changed, before things got dangerous. . .before things got sexual.   
Sex with Bill tonight was already written in stone, as far as Tom was concerned, but it was the hours leading up to the tryst he was concerned about. From the beginning, Bill had asserted his control, but tonight, he was testing the boundaries. Tom got about halfway through the signing before almost losing his cool. His cock was twitching and aching already, he was sweating with exhilaration, his mind was spinning with the possibilities, and his heart was going into overdrive from the pressure. He wanted Bill so badly, but at the same time, he was pissed at what Bill had done to him.   
On top of it all, Bill looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. His hair was let down from the usual lion's mane, the top layer teased to extract the most volume, the rest flat-ironed past his shoulders. His make up was dark and heavy, giving his already smoky, sexy eyes a large, but alluring look, balanced out by the pale pink color on his full mouth. His outfit was simplistic black, the top half of the shirt decorated by tiny, silver discs that made Tom's eyes go straight to the small, tight “breasts” he knew were hiding underneath. Jesus, such thoughts could give Tom an orgasm free-hand.   
When the signing was over, Tom was relieved to be out of the spotlight. He couldn't handle dozens of people's eyes on him when he was in such a state of discomfort. The band found a couple of drinks and began to socialize. Tom tried his best to talk with the eager fans and associates attending the party, but his throat was locked up with desire and need. He cast quick glances at Bill, trying desperately to communicate his need. Bill looked back him with a smooth expression, rather pleased with himself and not taking a ounce of pity on his squirming, sweating brother.   
As the night progressed, Tom grew more and more anxious. He downed a few glasses of alcohol, trying to take the edge off the throbbing distraction in his pants while also remaining alert enough to remember the sex next morning. It was a fine line, given he was already buzzed from arousal, a drug far more potent than what was in the cups.   
He was taking his fourth glass from the waitress when he felt a cool hand on his wrist. He jerked his gaze to his left to see Bill at his side. Bill smiled calmly and took the alcohol from Tom's grasping fingers.   
“You don't need this.”   
“Who says?” Tom hissed, swiping at the retreating cup as Bill whisked it away.   
“I do.” Bill murmured, “I want you awake when we get back to the hotel.”   
“I am awake. Dammit, Bill, I'm worse than awake. I'm aroused and hard and fucking turned on.” Tom replied through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice down while communicating his intense desire.   
Bill pursed his lips, “So am I. But we have to get through this party.”   
“Oh, I don't see you with some kind of contraption on your dick.” Tom replied, hastily.   
Bill's nostrils flared a bit. He glanced around at the rest of the party attendants, then casually flipped his hair over one shoulder, “I have to use the restroom.”   
He turned on his heel and weaved his way through the crowd. Tom took a couple seconds to realize Bill had been telling him to follow him to a place where there was at least a little privacy. Tom hurried after his brother, murmuring apologies when he roughly shouldered his way through the crowd. He found the restroom and slipped inside, looking eagerly for Bill. He found Bill leaning his butt against one of the sinks, inspecting his nail polish.   
“Okay. Can we continue this very important discussion now?” Tom demanded.   
“Yes. I took us here so that I could speak frankly.” Bill replied, “Let's remember, Tom, you agreed to this.”   
Tom sighed and glanced away. He had agreed, all too willingly. Self-inflicted torture, all for the sake of getting in Bill's pants tonight.   
“I remember my part of the deal.” Bill murmured, his eyes softening to the seductress that had pulled Tom into this situation.   
“Fuck.” Tom muttered, turning away.   
“You can get through the night.” Bill said, stepping up behind Tom and laying gentle hands on his sides. Bill's palms were warm through the material of Tom's shirt, sending a shiver down his spine.   
“Why can't we just leave early?” Tom whined.   
Bill chuckled, “It's our party. I think it would be a little suspicious.”   
“I don't care.” Tom turned to face Bill, his mouth already leaning in hungrily, “I want you, goddamnit.”   
Bill bit his lower lip and smiled coyly as Tom grasped at Bill's shirt and pressed their bodies together. He could feel his hard dick squeezed between them, aching to be free.   
“Ohhh. . .” Bill let out something between a sigh and groan, “I want you too.”   
Tom pressed up harder against Bill, pushing him into the wall. Bill squirmed when Tom reached down to palm his ass, fondling roughly. Their lips clashed together, tongues twining in a needy dance. Tom kissed Bill until he could hardly breathe, and pulled back groaning, “God. . .I want to fuck you right here.”   
Bill tugged at Tom's shirt, pulling their bodies back into alignment, “You could turn me over this sink and use the soap as lube.”   
“Shut up.” Tom groaned, pulling back, “I know you're not gonna let me.”   
Bill chuckled deviously, “No. . .But it's a nice fantasy.”   
Tom shook his head and readjusted his cap nervously, “Let's just get back to the party.”   
Bill pushed off the wall and followed him, eyes shining with mischief, “Am I gonna have to bring you back in here later to talk you off another ledge?”   
“No. I'll be fine.” Tom insisted.   
The ventured back out into the party. Bill began easily slipped back into conversation as if he had never left, as if Tom hadn't thoroughly kissed and aroused him in the bathroom. It was a second nature of Bill's to be social and talkative. Tom, who had always found conversation with mere strangers more difficult than Bill, was even more reticent, struck into silence by the throbbing, aching need confined in his boxers. He didn't even try to count how many hours he had been hard for, knowing it would only make his situation seem even more dire.   
Midnight came and went. Tom began to ask when the party would be over, purporting he suffered of a headache, probably brought on by sleep deprivation, the loud music, and too much alcohol. Bill, sensing the need beginning to consume him again, dragged Tom to the side.   
“You need to stay calm.” Bill murmured.   
“How can I fucking stay calm?” Tom took a step closer, getting into Bill's space, “I'm hard and I need to cum, and I have something squeezing the life out of my dick.”   
Bill's eyes darted past him, perusing the party for any onlookers to their little display. A tiny frown marred his otherwise unblemished brow, and his mouth slid open in concentration.   
“Bill.” Tom insisted, grabbing his brother's attention again, “As soon as we get to the hotel, you are taking this fucking thing off my cock.”   
Bill looked back at him, slightly offended. He patted Tom on the shoulder and said, “Just think of how hard you'll cum when you finally do. . .and what I said I would do for you.”   
Tom blinked, momentarily silenced by Bill's words. The two things carried almost too much allure for them to be tools to calm Tom down. In fact, the idea made Tom want to jizz his pants right there.   
The night dragged on only another hour and a half before they bid their farewells and were allowed to leave. Security ushered them out of the door and into the SUV, followed by a herd of gratefully sobbing fans. Tom sank down into his seat and let out a slow breath. Georg and Gustav were in the back, laughing loudly and play fighting, way more drunk than Bill or Tom. Tom did his best to ignore them, focusing solely on his desire and the gratification to come.   
The ride to the hotel was long and tense. Tom could feel Bill's eyes on him, but he didn't deign to return the gaze. Bill was trying to get under his skin, as always, build the most tension before they got into a room alone together. He enjoyed making Tom squirm – enjoyed it too much, in Tom's opinion. The fact that he was so good at it was vexing.   
The hotel was quiet with the late hour. Their footsteps rang loudly across the empty foyer floor on their way to the elevator. Everyone was talking about how much fun the night hand been, but Tom stayed at the tail end of the entourage, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head down. He could hardly think or see straight. Getting into the elevator with so many people, packed so closely together, almost made Tom panic. He leaned into the corner, breathing in and out through his nose, trying to hold it together until he and Bill were alone. He could fall apart all he wanted in front of Bill, but making a public display of his needs was embarrassing. . .not to mention, Bill would never forgive him.   
There was a ding and the elevator doors whooshed open. Everyone began to say “goodnight,” while security lingered, waiting for the boys to be shut securely in their own rooms.   
“You wanna come to Georg's room?” Gustav asked the twins, “We were thinking of having another drink.”   
“No thanks.” Bill shrugged, “I've had enough. And I'm so tired already. . .”   
The way he said it was so convincing. Tom was envious of his brother's ability to deceive people in this manner, make them think he was happy when he was sad, calm when angry, tired when he was actually wide awake and horny as hell.   
“Your loss.” Georg replied, throwing an arm around Gustav's wide shoulders, “Let's go, man.”   
The two entered Georg's room, laughing and joking between themselves. Bill tilted his chin up and smiled, as if to applaud himself on getting rid of the G's. He turned to hug Tom, saying “goodnight” aloud for the sake of the security still standing around.   
“Get into my room as soon as possible.” He growled in Tom's ear, squeezing Tom tightly to his chest.   
Tom nodded vigorously, and they departed momentarily to their rooms. Tom locked his bedroom door and rushed to the bathroom that adjoined his room with Bill's. He flew through the tiny space and crashed into Bill's room, searching desperately for his brother. Bill came out of nowhere, pushing Tom back up against the wall and smashing their mouths together. Tom groped at Bill's body, sloppily returning the kiss, nearly hyperventilating with need. Bill cradled Tom's face in his hands, guiding his head back so that Bill could plunder his mouth more fully. Tom sagged against the wall, allowing Bill to control the situation. He was so weak from desire, he couldn't even put up a fight about who would be bottoming first. Usually, he gave Bill a fair amount of trouble about it, but tonight he was so in need, he didn't even care.   
“Oh, baby, I want you.” Bill's voice broke through the sound of rushed breathing.   
“Want you too. . .” Tom panted, looking up at Bill's with glazed eyes.   
“Come here.” Bill pulled him away from the wall and led them over to the bed. He sat Tom down on the edge of the mattress and dragged his cap off his head. Setting the hat aside, he carefully tugged the sweatband from Tom's perspiring forehead. Tom closed his eyes and tilted his head back, anticipating the touch of Bill's lips along his hairline. He shuddered at the simple touch, craning his neck to keep the connection between his skin and Bill's lips strong. Bill's mouth laid a series of kisses along Tom's hairline, dragging down to his temple and the ridge of his cheekbone while his fingers worked the band from Tom's hair, setting his dreads free.   
Bill pulled back for a second, dragging his fingers through the thick mass of dreadlocks, fanning them out around Tom's shoulders, “That's better.”   
“Bill. . .” Tom began to moan, frustrated by the slower pace Bill had picked up.   
“Shh.” Bill dragged a finger over Tom's parted lips.   
He reached down to pull Tom's shirt up over his head. Cool air kissed Tom's perspiring skin, followed by the hot touch of Bill's gaze. He ran long fingernails down Tom's chest, stopping at one nipple to tease it with strokes of his thumb. Tom strained upward, reaching for Bill's mouth and closing his hand around a fistful of thick, black hair.   
Bill kissed him softly, shifting the strokes of his thumb to quick pinches with his forefinger. Tom moaned sharply, nearly starting up off the bed. His body was already so tightly strung, he didn't know if he could handle any more teasing and foreplay.   
Bill's lips sucked off of his, “Lay back.”   
Tom pushed himself to the middle of the bed and settled against the pillows, his hands eagerly reaching out for Bill. Bill smiled and crawled onto the bed after him. Tom swallowed back a moan as Bill stripped out of his shirt, laying bare the perfect, pale expanse of flesh, the delicate curves, the hardened nipples. Bill cast Tom a heated gaze and hooked his thumb under the waistband of his pants, pulling them down just enough to let the head of his cock peek out.   
“You want this?”   
Tom nodded, vehemently, biting at his lip to silence pathetic begging.   
Bill drew his hand back and put his hands on his hips, “Get it out.”   
Tom sat up, grabbing clumsily at Bill's pants. He fumbled with the button and zipper, but at last managed to yank Bill's pants and shorts down. The hard, throbbing length of Bill's cock sprang free. He was so hard the web of veins pulsing just beneath the flesh were almost purple. He gave the first indication of uncontrollable desire by grabbing onto Tom's dreads and dragging his mouth forward. Tom opened up his mouth and took in the hard column that Bill practically shoved down his throat.   
“Oh God, yes. . .” Bill groaned, shivering. His fingers sank deeper into Tom's dreads, his nails scratching at the scalp with need.   
“Mmm. . .” Tom moaned around the mouthful of hard skin, trying to find a suitable rhythm around the raging need tearing through him.   
Bill moaned and arched his hips back, gasping at Tom sucked emphatically. His hand worked lazily over the shaft where saliva streamed down from Tom's eager lips. He knew he wasn't doing a very good job of pleasuring Bill, but he was far too aroused to think about expertise.   
Bill huffed loudly and yanked on Tom's dreads, pulling him back, “Off. . .Get off.”   
Tom fell back against the sheets, saliva coated lips sputtering for a second chance.   
“Stop.” Bill held up a hand, “And slow down.”   
“Jesus, Bill I want it! Stop making me wait!” Tom cried.   
Bill stood up and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. He waved with a hand as he sank back to his knees, “Get your pants off.”   
Tom quickly obeyed, grappling with his saggy jeans to get them off his legs. The moment his cock cleared his boxers, he reached down to tug on it. The head was already leaking arousal, so sensitive and turned on.   
“Stop playing with yourself.” Bill ordered, smacking Tom's hand away, “I'll do that.”   
Tom bit his lip to thwart a smart retort. His cock lay against the smooth plane of his stomach, appearing painfully hard and red against his golden brown tanned skin. It throbbed madly, blocked from cumming only by the ring clasped tightly around the base. It had been tormenting him all night, resting there so constricting around the flesh, like a snake slowly squeezing the life out of it's prey. Just seeing himself in that condition made the tide of panicky need rise up inside him even stronger.  
“Please. . .please, take it off.” Tom began to moan, tilting his hips up.   
“Shh, shh.” Bill hushed him, advancing with an outstretched hand, “God, you are so beautiful like this.”   
“Like this?” Tom whimpered, gathering the sheets in sweaty fists as Bill's mouth came in closer, blowing a warm, arousing breath across the aching, tightly stretched flesh.   
“So hard. . .” Bill crooned, dragging long nails over Tom's inner thigh, “So needy and desperate . . .”   
Tom clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, fighting back a surge of desperation. He wanted to flip Bill on his stomach and thrust in deep, cum down that hot little ass.   
Bill's fingertips glided up the rigid underside of Tom's cock and stroked softly at the head, eliciting and low whine and shudder from Tom. Long ends of his hair tickled Tom's stomach and thighs as he bent his head to suck softly at the tip. Tom writhed, his heels digging into the bed to thrust his cock into Bill's hot, wet mouth.   
“Bill, come on!” He cried when Bill pulled back, “Take it off!”   
“I can't just rip it off.” Bill chuckled, “You're all hard now. It's like when you got that stupid plastic ring stuck on your finger when we were kids. You have to have water, or butter to get it off.”   
Tom grabbed at Bill's hair, pulling his face down toward his hard cock, “I'll show you some butter.”   
Bill's smile widened. He flicked out a quick tongue, dragging it along the underside in a hot, arousing touch that was over too quickly.   
“You wanna cum on my face?” He murmured, following up the interpretation of Tom's needs with another flick of his tongue.   
Tom pursed his lips, watching as Bill's tongue flashed in and out of his mouth, slowly making Tom's cock wet with saliva. He slowly nodded.   
“Tell me how.” Bill murmured, breathing hotly over the wet, aching skin.   
Tom moaned quietly, adjusting his grip tighter on Bill's hair, “I wanna. . .wanna fuck your mouth.” He murmured, pulsing his hips tightly against Bill's swiping tongue, “Wanna go all the way down your throat.”   
“Mmm. . .” Bill groaned, sounding insanely turned on.   
“Th-then. . .” Tom tried to go on, but nearly lost his breath when Bill clamped his mouth down on the side of Tom's shaft and sucked hard, “Jesus, Bill. . .”   
Bill sucked a few more times, then pulled back, “Go on.”   
“Then I wanna. . .when I'm about to cum, I'll pull out. . .” Tom panted, his whole body seizing as Bill moved down, below the cock ring. His lips brushed across Tom's tight, aching balls, then opened up to receive one, “I'll. . .I'll cum on your face!” He cried, his body arching from the bed, “On your lips. . .Your cheeks. . .I'll make it drip down your neck.”   
Bill made appreciative noises, suckling soft and hard on Tom's left ball. Tom began to swear, so hot for Bill, so fucking turned on he couldn't express his desires with any further continuity. Bill moved to the other ball, drawing it wetly in and out of his mouth repeatedly until he pulled his lips back, scraping gently with his teeth.   
“Ahh. . .ahhh. . .” Tom thrashed against the bed, trying to escape. It felt so good, but so torturous at the same time. He couldn't handle it, couldn't it take it when he was so hard but couldn't cum.   
Bill seized him by the balls, his fingers colliding with Tom's perineum. Tom gave a hoarse scream, but went still except for the shudders that wracked his overwrought body. He whimpered softly, his fingers grasping at the sheets, “Please. . .please. ..”   
Bill's grip was firm and commanding. When he spoke, his voice was low, “Lie very still.”   
Tom drew in a shuddering breath and forced his body to stop bucking against the torturous hold A deep frown marred his brow. He could feel Bill's hand on him, slowly working the cock ring from his swollen flesh, but he didn't dare look down. The proximity of Bill's fingers with his cock would be too much to bear. The pressure slowly decreased until the toy was off and his cock throbbed full and free.   
“Oooh. . .ooh yes. . .” Tom moaned, unable to contain himself.   
“There now. . .” Bill hand stroked softly over his aching cock, “Is that better, Tomi?”   
Tom nodded quickly, “Yes. . .Yes!”   
“Good.” Bill smiled.   
He slid his fingers behind Tom's neck and drew him upright. Their eyes met, mirrors of each other's desire.   
“You kept your promise, now I'll keep mine.” Bill said.  
Tom swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race again.   
Bill laid back against the sheets and lifted his arms over his head. His eyes, half-lidded and sultry, lifted to Tom's, “Do what you said, darling.”   
Tom eagerly crawled over to Bill, straddling his brother's slender midsection. He greedily drew his palms up the smooth flesh, cupping Bill's chest and squeezing, “Ooh, they're nice.”   
“I'm not a girl.” Bill replied, arching an eyebrow.   
Tom tweaked his nipple, “They're still nice.”   
“And flat.”   
“And perfect.” Tom pinched Bill's nipples a little harder, smiling when his twin squirmed and flushed deeply.   
“Come on.” Bill complained, swatting Tom's ass, “Get up here.”   
“You said to slow down.” Tom reminded him with an impish grin.   
Bill wiggled down between Tom's thighs, getting his mouth in line with Tom's big, hard cock. He opened his mouth up and gave Tom his mouth seductive face, “I want your dick, Tomi. . .Feed me.”   
“Jesus.” Tom breathed, so turned on by Bill's dirty talk.   
“Come on.” Bill urged, palming Tom's ass and dragging him forward.   
Tom arched his hips forward, sliding his cock into the hot, plush embrace of Bill's waiting mouth. His tongue was wet and velvety against Tom's aching skin, a pleasing balm after so many hours of excruciating arousal. Tom let out a deep- throated groan and sank deeper into the heavenly confines of Bill's mouth. Bill sucked him in, his big, dark eyes gazing up at Tom with lust and delight.   
“Oh God. . .” Tom groaned, supporting himself with one arm and grasping at Bill's cheek with the other, “It's. . .s' good. ..”   
Bill mumbled a response around Tom's dick and sucked harder. His mouth rode up and down the shaft, leaving Tom's cock completely wet and thrumming. He could already feel the orgasm tickling at his senses, ready to tear him apart. He had been waiting and wanting for so long, he didn't even give a damn about coming in under a minute. Bill grabbing at his ass and making pretty little whimpering noises did nothing to quell the tide of pleasure rushing at him.   
Tom's hips pulsed against Bill's mouth, trying to go in deep but not choke Bill in the process. Bill had said to do what Tom had described, and Tom wanted deep-throat. He wanted to be buried, submerged, suffocated.   
His eyes rolled back, all his insides turning to liquid as Bill's throat opened up beneath him. He went sliding all the way down in the slick, tight passage, gasping and groaning loudly. He fell to his elbows above Bill, trying to secure his knees beneath him so as not to crush Bill. Bill seemed unaware of Tom's struggle; he sucked and hummed and groaned, happy noises that vibrated against Tom's dick. Tom reached down to grab Bill's hair, dragging his face in closer, until his nose was buried in Tom's skin, just above his cock. The feeling of Bill's throat closing around him made Tom lose all control. He just wanted to fuck the life out of Bill's mouth, make him writhe and scream. . .  
Bill flailed and bucked, his eyes going round. Heavy breaths blasted from his nostrils as he tried to breathe around Tom's dick.   
“Oh, yeah. . .Take it.” Tom groaned.   
He pulled back and thrust in again, causing Bill's eyes to water with the depth of his penetration. This deal was one of his few chances to do this to Bill, and he was going to fucking enjoy while Bill was helplessly bound by the agreement. Bill smacked at Tom's leg, wordlessly demanding to be let up. Tom ignored him, and began to pump his hips faster. Bill's eyes smoldered up at him, but his throat stayed lax, taking in Tom's cock over and over again, until Tom couldn't handle it anymore.   
Pulling back, Tom grabbed his cock and gave it a few final jerks before he came, his body twisting and clenching with immense pleasure. He cried out raggedly as the pleasure tore through him with spasms and jerks, and a hot wash of liquid he had been holding in all night.   
Tom's cum rained down on Bill's face, spattering his cheeks and dousing his full, parted lips. Tom watched, slack-jawed as Bill's face became painted with the sticky wetness, a fantasy he had only lived a few precious times. Bill squeezed his eyes shut, his face screwing up when a few drops landed on the bridge of his nose and forehead.   
Tom was panting hard, not nearly out of the orgasm. He grabbed at his cock and rubbed the tip over Bill's soft, wet lips, smearing the cum about like some of Bill's fucking lip gloss. It was so hot, Tom just wanted to keep staring at Bill's pretty face, awash in his cum.   
“All right! Okay!” Bill pushed Tom's cock away and twisting his face out of Tom's reach.   
Tom slumped to the sheets, a little disappointed that Bill had cut his fun short.   
Bill sat up and hunted for kleenex, “I'm wiping this off immediately, so I hope you took the time to remember and enjoy it well.”   
Tom grinned, “I wanted to take a picture.”   
“No way.” Bill shook his head, “It'll end up in Bild for all I know.”   
“It would get destroyed by me jacking off to it before that happened.”   
Bill rolled his eyes, “Disgusting.”   
“Come here.” Tom crooked a finger at Bill.   
“I have to wipe this off.”   
“I'll do it. Come here.” Tom insisted.   
Bill sauntered back to the bed and laid out next to Tom. Tom took a few seconds longer to take in Bill's soiled image before leaning in to kiss his cum slick mouth. He slipped Bill his tongue a little before drawing back to suck on his lips. Bill quiet moan turned to gasp when Tom let go of Bill's lips to to lick a long swath along Bill's cheek, gathering the cum on his tongue. Tom pulled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed, grinning at Bill's shocked expression.   
“Tom-” Bill began, always the prude about making a mess.   
Tom tilted Bill head back and began to polish his chin and jawline, licking up the slick, salty cum until Bill's face was wet with only saliva. Bill panted, his fingers fretting at Tom's wrist.   
“Tom Kaulitz, you are dirty. . .” He chided, sounding far too turned on to be arguing.   
“Mmm, you make me that way.” Tom replied, nuzzling Bill's neck and pressing their bodies together.   
Bill giggled, smacking at Tom's ass, “You are nasty, and dirty, and. . .ahh, so fucking hot.”   
Tom lifted his head and nipped at Bill's pouting lips, “Then get on me.”   
Bill's eyes darkened and he sat up, slipping right out of Tom's grasp to fetch the lube. He pointed a finger at Tom, “Get on your stomach.”   
Tom eagerly rolled over and arched his hips up to present himself to Bill. Bill was already jacking his cock with an eager hand as he climbed back onto the bed. He struggled to get the lube open, his tongue stroking at his upper lip in concentration. The lid popped open and he poured out a generous amount onto trembling fingertips. Tom drew in a sharp breath when he felt Bill's wet fingers against his hole. He was already relaxed from the orgasm, allowing Bill's finger to slide in easily.   
Tom groaned, dropping his head to the bedsheets. Bill's finger was quick and arousing, opening up Tom's ass before he even realized he was achingly relaxed. Bill added a second finger as the muscles loosened, pushing them both in deep, twisting and turning his hand with each thrust. Tom cried out, his body arching in sheer, blinding pleasure. Bill was hitting his spot over and over again, sending waves of pleasure crashing through him, arousing him all over again.   
“Jesus, Bill. . .” Tom whispered, his voice gravelly with pleasure, “I'm. . .I'm hard again.”   
Bill dragged his fingers directly over the prostate, his voice dripping pleasure, “Oh yeah. . . Gonna make you cum again.”   
“Yes, please. . .”   
Bill's fingers slid out of him and Tom heard the sound of lube getting rubbed over hard flesh. A slight shiver went through him when Bill's fingers drifted over his hip, then his lower back, just above his tailbone. His thumb stroked softly, teasing just into the cleft. Tom arched his hips higher, mewling a weak plea. A second later, Tom felt Bill's cockhead against his hole, tapping out a Morse code of desire.   
“Bill, please. . .” Tom moaned, wiggling his ass back farther.   
Bill tapped his cock harder against Tom's cleft, each touch growing harder until the hard flesh smacked against Tom's quivering, needy hole. Tom arched away from the sharp slap that elicited stinging pleasure from the puckered bud of his hole.   
“Come here.” Bill ordered, dragging Tom's hips back into position.   
“Please. . .” Tom whined, grinding himself against Bill's hard dick, “Take me.”   
Bill rubbed against him, dragging the head of his cock over Tom's entrance several times before pushing forward. His cock knifed into Tom's body, going deep with the first thrust. Tom cried out, fingers scraping at the sheets, hips lunging back against Bill's.   
Bill took a firm hold of Tom's hips and began a steady, driving rhythm. His dick wetly glided in and out, his balls smacking Tom's with every thrust. It felt good; the feeling of being invaded, filled up, and taken after enduring the length of the party earlier that night. A sweet ache started deep inside Tom's body, eliciting quiet moans from his mouth. Bill's cock was big, pushing back the yielding, quivering heat of Tom's body, and stripping Tom of his control. Tom writhed and moaned, so aroused he couldn't even think about being quiet lest someone hear their midnight romping.   
Bill's moans rose to greet Tom's, and his fingers clamped down tighter on Tom's hips. He shifted into quick, shallow thrusts that made his cock swell, brimming with pleasure and wetness. He leaned over Tom's shivering body, pushing back a number of dreadlocks to get to soft, bare skin at the back of Tom's neck.   
“Ooh, baby, gonna cum so fast. . .” Bill moaned, breathing and sucking on the back of Tom's neck.   
Tom moaned in response, grinding his hips back against Bill's, “Harder. . .”   
“You want it hard?” Bill urged, scraping his teeth along Tom's skin, “I'll give it to you hard.”   
“Yes.. .Please. . .”   
Bill shifted into high gear, his hips working like a piston against Tom's ass. Their skin smacked together loudly and Tom's tight, wet ass made the most erotic noises as Bill pumped into it. They both moaned and panted, breaking out in a sweat.   
“Come on. . .” Bill moaned impatiently, waiting for the pleasure that lingered at the fringes of his mind.   
Tom's ass clamped down and Bill gave an undignified screech. He slammed in harder, searching wildly for pleasure. It was so close, and Tom's ass was practically swallowing him, holding so tight like quicksand.   
“Ooh. . .Ooh. . .” Bill began to whimper, feeling the pleasure expanding inside him.   
It was coming, racing up his dick, singing in his blood, throbbing through his heart. Everything was hypersensitive, so alert and needy. His whole body desired it, needed it to survive. And when it finally came, he could hardly contain his cries of pleasure. His hips bucked against Tom's, driving his spurting cock in out in the final thrusts. He felt the cum swell around his cock, filling up Tom's ass and pouring out down his balls and thighs.   
They collapsed to the bed, breathing in a loud, synchronized rhythm. Bill pushed dreadlocks out of the way to kiss Tom's cheek, “Did you come?”   
Tom rolled over, pushing Bill off his back to reveal wet sheets and his spent cock.   
“So hard.”   
Bill grinned. He pulled out and glanced down at his cock, not quite wilted despite the fantastic orgasm, “I think I'll be ready to go again in a few minutes.”   
Tom frowned, “That's not fair. I already came twice.”   
“It's fair enough.” Bill shrugged, “That's what you get because you wanted to cum on my face.”   
Tom thought about it for a second, then gave a deviant smile, “I would wear that damn cock ring for another ten hours just to do it again.”   
Bill began shaking his head.   
“Maybe another trade?” Tom asked, hopefully, giving his brother his best innocent gave.   
“Maybe on another night, a long time from now.” Bill laughed, “Though I have to say, watching you squirm all night really was worth it.”   
Tom huffed a sigh and crossed his arms, “It was torture. You should try it some time.”   
“And you should try to almost getting cum in your eye.” Bill elbowed him in the ribs, “You have very poor aim, Mr. Kaulitz.”   
Tom rolled over, and tackled Bill with a kiss. They rolled around on the bed, kissing and touching until Tom felt Bill's cock jabbing him again.   
“Let's go again.” Bill whispered, gleefully.   
Tom nibbled at Bill's lower lip, “My ass is yours to command.”   
For the rest of the night, Tom all but forgot about the torture of the cock ring, not to mention the party. He was sure – or he hoped – that Bill had forgotten about the cock ring too. Though they both had their complaints, Tom knew they had both won tonight, fair and square. 

The end


End file.
